Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) is a high-speed serial computer expansion bus standard that is used to communicate between a host processing system and an expansion device. These expansion devices may comprise networking devices, storage devices, graphics processing devices, among other possible devices. To provide the communications, packets are transferred to and from the host processing system to provide the desired functionality. For example, when data is requested from a PCIe storage device, one or more packets are transferred to the host computing system over the PCIe lanes to the host processing system.
In some implementations, in signaling the host processing system of a particular event, the PCIe devices may be configured with interrupt vectors that are used in notifying the host when a communication is required. These interrupt vectors often include a data portion and an address to be written to. Accordingly, when an interrupt vector is received, the host may identify the address and the corresponding data and determine the source, and in some examples type, of the interrupt before providing any required operations associated with the interrupt. However, although interrupt vectors are useful when a single host is connected to a PCIe device, issues can arise when multiple hosts are desired to be connected to the same PCIe device.